utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Printto MagicDev
|- | class="td1" colspan="6" valign="middle"| Printto MagicDev is the developing version of Printto Magicbeat. These voicebanks share the same version with the voicebanks that his creator uses. The voicebanks here aren't the same as Printto Magicbeat's version, so you'll need to download it newly. You may download oto.ini to update your Printto MagicDev only. Some voicebanks haven't got released as Printto Magicbeat's voicebank yet but you may download it here. Voicebanks here will be updated as soon as the creator edited that voicebank (even if he edited for his own use, the voicebank will still get updated). Voicebanks that have released as Printto Magicbeat's voicebank can be use as Printto Magicbeat. Although, voicebanks that haven't been released as Printto Magicbeat yet MUST be used as Printto MagicDev. Current developing voicebanks: 1. Daydream 2. English VCCV 2nd 3. Thai VCCV+ |- | class="td4" valign="middle"| GENDER | class="td5" valign="middle"| Male | class="td6" valign="middle"| VOICE RANGE | class="td7" valign="middle"| Not the same for all banks | class="td8" valign="middle"| RELATED CHARACTERS | class="td9" valign="middle"| - Printto Magicbeat (Stable version) |- | class="td4" valign="middle"| AGE | class="td5" valign="middle"| Unknown | class="td6" valign="middle"| GENRE | class="td7" valign="middle"| Normal Song | class="td8" valign="middle"| HOMEPAGE | class="td9" valign="middle"| - |- | class="td4" valign="middle"| WEIGHT | class="td5" valign="middle"| Unknown | class="td6" valign="middle"| CHARACTER ITEM | class="td7" valign="middle"| '-' | class="td8" valign="middle"| CREATOR | class="td9" valign="middle"| Pappim Pipatkasira |- | class="td4" valign="middle"| HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS | class="td5" valign="middle"| Unknown | class="td6" valign="middle"| VOICE SOURCE | class="td7" valign="middle"| Pappim Pipatkasira | class="td8" valign="middle"| PICTURE LINK LIST | class="td9" valign="middle"| '-' |- | class="td4" valign="middle"| BIRTHDAY | class="td5" valign="middle"| 31 March | class="td6" valign="middle"| LIKES | class="td7" valign="middle"| Unknown | class="td8" valign="middle"| MEDIA LIST | class="td9" valign="middle"| Playlist |- | class="td4" valign="middle"| RELEASE DATE | class="td5" valign="middle"| 5 January 2017 | class="td6" valign="middle"| DISLIKES | class="td7" valign="middle"| Unknown | class="td8" valign="middle"| SIGNATURE SONG | class="td9" valign="middle"| See his samples |- | class="td1" colspan="6" valign="middle"| PERSONALITY: ''' Not often be with other UTAUloids. |} Voicebank: '''Daydream (Japanese VCV Tri-pitch ++) 'Status:' '- Not released as Printto Magicbeat yet' 'Overview:' '- Japanese VCV' - Planned as Normal Tri-pitch + Wisper Tri-pitch + Edges + Breath 'Suffixs (Note: "๑" are the voices):' - Pitches: ๑low, ๑mid, ๑high - Wisper: ๑W - Edges: ๑' - Endling Edges: ๑ - 'Changelog:' Version 5 January 2017 - The voicebank isn't fully recorded yet. Recorded voices are "Normal Tri-pitch + Wisper 1 pitch + Edges". - oto.ini files are auto generated with Moresampler 7.0. - Ending voices fully work with Moresampler but TIPS is not recommended. - May have some bug with Normal's low pitch, although you may use the medium pitch. - Noice reduced with Audacity. DOWNLOAD | UPDATE oto.ini | SAMPLE Last Update: 5 January 2017 Voicebank: English VCCV 2nd 'Status:' '- Released as Printto Magicbeat' 'Overview:' - English VCCV - Planned as fully compatible with Moresampler rendering. 'Changelog:' Version 5 January 2017 - Some sounds in the voicebank aren't fully compatible with Moresampler yet. DOWNLOAD | UPDATE oto.ini | SAMPLE Last Update: 5 January 2017 Voicebank: Thai VCCV+ 'Status:' '- Released as Printto Magicbeat' 'Overview:' - Thai VCCV + 2016 CVVC - เสียงครบทุกเสียงโดยเพิ่มคำควบกล้ำแบบ CVVC เพื่อความสะดวกในการใช้งาน (Holds all the Thai sound included CVVC dipthongs for easier use.) - วางแผนให้รองรับ Moresampler เต็มรูปแบบ (Planned as fully support Moresampler) 'Changelog:' Version 23 June 2017 - ปรับให้เสถียรมากขึ้น - เปลี่ยนชื่อโฟล์เดอร์ และปล่อยเป็น Printto Magicbeat อีกรอบหนึ่ง DOWNLOAD | UPDATE oto.ini | SAMPLE Version 5 January 2017 - เพิ่มโฟลเดอร์ชื่อ ZCVVC โดยใส่เสียงคำควบกล้ำของคลังเสียง CVVC เวอร์ชั่น 2016 (Dipthongs in CVVC 2016 voicebank come as a folder named "ZCVVC") - บางเสียงถูกปรับ oto.ini ให้สามารถใช้ได้กับ Moresampler (Some sounds support Moresampler) DOWNLOAD | UPDATE oto.ini | SAMPLE Last Update: 23 June 2017 Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from Thailand